My Life As A Pirate
by AnimeloverI4
Summary: The daughter of the Pirate King begs Magellan for her life and at what she thinks are her final moments, she strikes a deal with him. In order for her to go free from Impel Down, she has to become a marine! What will happen to this poor girl?


Hi anybody and everybody that decides to read this! This is my first one piece story so helpful criticism is appreciated and encouraged! I hope you enjoy! **Disclaimer: **I do NOT own One Piece! The only thing I own is my OC!  
_

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_ Running. She was running through Impel Down, the world's inescapable prison. To her left and right, as far as her eyes could see, were the evil and most dastardly prisoners of said prison. As she ran, she heard shouts of "C'mere toots!", "You're crazy!", and "Get us the keys while you're out there!". Despite all of this, she kept on running through the muddy, unwashed corridors of Impel Down._

_ Finally, she reached a dead end. With it, the girl reached her breaking point. "No! This can't be a dead end! I have to get out of here!: she tearfully cried while pounding on the brick wall. Suddenly, she heard a deep and authoritative voice speak behind her. "Why do you even bother trying to escape? It's hopeless. You'll stay in Impel Down for the rest of your life!"_

_ The girl looked behind her and she saw the very person she hoped never to lay eyes on. It was the chief warden, Magellan. To her, Magellan was intimidating with his likeness to the devil of hell, Satan. In truth, Impel Down was a living hell and Magellan was the force of power that prevented anyone from leaving. The demon spoke again. "Tell me, Seikatsu Jiyu. Why did you even bother to try escaping from Impel Down? DId you actually believe that you could leave? _

_ Something changed in Jiyu's eyes. In those eyes were a bottomless fear, but when Magellan said those words, her heart hardened and she spoke with the hardness that she gained from all the years she's been at the hell-like prison. "I have lived in Impel Down my entire life and for what? Just because my father is the deceased pirate king, it doesn't mean that I should be charged with his crimes! Please! Let me out of this hellhole! I'll do anything!" The daughter of the Pirate King himself looked upon Magellan with pleading eyes and hands clapped together as if in prayer._

_ The chief warden thought carefully about her proposition and then looked over the girl in front of him. She was a well-built eighteen year old with wavy black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and had big black eyes that craved for release. Her clothes, a blue tank top with denim shorts that showed off her well-toned legs, were dirty from months of never being able to wash them. However, her most prominent feature was probably the amount of bandages she had all over her. Her dirt-streaked face had a bandage on the center of her left cheek and her forearm was wrapped in gauze that was stained with blood._

_ After taking everything into consideration, Magellan finally made up his mind and he crossed his arms as he said,"Fine. I'll order for your release from Impel Down immediately," a smile light up the girl's face, "IF you join the marines." Jiyu looked up at the devil of Impel Down and replied with a smirk on her face. "Is that all you can think of? Then sign me up because the marines just got themselves a new recruit."_

** Bang!** The slam of a door bursting open filled Jiyu's ears. She calmly opened her right eye and saw an out-of-breath navy officer from her platoon standing in the doorway with one hand on the door and the other clutching a bunch of papers. "I'm sorry for interrupting your nap, Jiyu-san, but I just got a report from one of the watchtowers close to the harbor," the marine explained. Jiyu then opened both of her eyes fully and she gave the poor man a death glare. "What is so important that you had to wake me up from my nap?" All of a sudden, her personality did a complete 180. Her cold black eyes soften and her amused smirk warmed up the formerly cold atmosphere in the room. "Well, I wasn't sleeping to well anyways so I might hear what you have to say."

The marine relaxed a bit, but then he immediately went into a salute. "Ma'am! We have just spotted the Strawhat Pirates' ship at the harbor! What are your orders, sir? He put the bunches of papers on the table.

Jiyu sat up straight and looked over the papers on her desk. They were the bounty posters of the members of the Strawhat crew. As she observed each individual bounty, she inwardly wondered how and when the marines got these pictures. Then she stopped. And looked carefully at one bounty poster in particular. The marine officer at her side was curious about his superior's reaction to this bounty, so he looked over her shoulder and saw which Strawhat she was looking at.

It was Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Strawhat Pirates. The naval officer had heard rumors about this particular person two years ago after the War At Marineford. He was the rubber man who escaped from Impel Down and lived to tell the tale. The boy's grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, used to be a vice admiral in the marines before he retired to watch over his hometown, Fuschia Village. The marine had always wondered why Garp's grandson had chosen the path of a pirate instead of a marine like his grandfather. However, he figured that it was no surprise considering who Strawhat's father was.

Jiyu abruptly turned to her fellow marine and gave him his orders. "Don't search for the Strawhats. If you find them, keep an eye on them, but don't arrest them. I want to have the privilege of speaking to these pirate myself, but if they start causing a ruckus, then take them into custody." The naval officer gave her a slightly confused look, but nonetheless, he gave her a salute and ran out of the office to fulfill his orders.

The vice admiral leaned back in her chair and let out a long sigh. Strawhat Luffy was an interesting character. He had escaped from Impel Down and with 240 other prisoners as well! She had to set out and find him to ask how he did it. Jiyu got up from her chair and stretched like a cat finished napping. 'Well, better start looking.'

**Well, what do you guys think? She came a long way from being a dirty eighteen year old in prison to an intimidating vice admiral, hmm? Anyway, please rate and review! I'll try and come out with the next chapter as soon as I can, but no promises! Bye!**


End file.
